goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans Go to the Playground
''Teen Titans Go to the Playground '' is a grounded video created by Sarah West, which is a crossover of Recess, Kablam, and Teen Titans. It also stars Sarah's Recess OC, Olivia Weyant. A Little Information About Olivia Olivia Weyant is a new kid at Third Street Elementary School. She has short strawberry blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. She wears a red shirt with white stripes in the sleeves, teal jeans, and pink sneakers. Olivia is very optimistic and compassionate. She always tries her best to do everything right, no matter how hard it is. She loves everyone around her and tries to make others see the bright side of a situation. Although normally content to stay on everyone's good side, she has a fire burning within her and is not afraid to stand up for what's right. In certain situations, she needs to be careful over who she trusts, or she will end up facing the consequences. She has to know the people around her and the situation at the moment. She also has to make sure she knows the appropriate time to make friends and the appropriate time to walk away from a harmful situation. *Olivia is German-American, just like TJ. *Her favorite TV shows are Teen Titans and Rolie Polie Olie. Plot It's Olivia's first day at Third Street Elementary School. She has recently moved from Wilmer, Minnesota, with her single father. Even though Olivia is excited to attend a new school in a new town, she is also a little nervous. On her way to her first class, Olivia meets TJ and his friends, who are welcoming to her and introduce themselves. The offbeats are joining the gang. They agree to hang out on the playground during recess together so that Olivia will get to know them better. Unbeknownst to them, however, Gelman and Lawson are about to cause trouble again, and this time, they have the phone number of the H.I.V.E. Five and will call them before recess starts. When it's time for recess, Olivia and her new friends head on over to the playground, but then, much to their shock, they discover that Gelman and Lawson are wreaking havoc, and the H.I.V.E. Five is joining them, trying to demolish the playground. The kids decide that they should put a stop to it. Gretchen tries to talk it out with the H.I.V.E. Five, but it doesn't work. Henry, June and The gang realize that they need to be a lot tougher and stop the H.I.V.E. Five in a different way. Luckily, Olivia knows exactly what to do. She calls the Teen Titans and asks them to help her. Once the Titans arrive, they help the kids stop the bullies and the H.I.V.E. and save the playground. Once the H.I.V.E. Five and the bullies are defeated, the Teen Titans leave, taking the defeated H.I.V.E. members with them, and Ms. Finster arrives just in time and asks what happened. Olivia explains to her that Gelman and Lawson were trying to destroy the playground with the help of a group of Teen Titans villains. Ms. Finster scolds Gelman and Lawson, telling the boys to go to Principal Prickly's office, Principal Prickly including Henry and June gives Gelman and Lawson a three week detention, and Gelman and Lawson lost three weeks of recess as their punishment. CAST Eric as Lawson, TJ Detweiler, Fergus (Mr Weyant), and Randall Weems Paul as Vince LaSelle Julie as Ashley Spinelli and Miss Grotke Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumberg David as Gus Griswald Emma as Olivia Weyant and Betty anne Bongo Alan as Robin Princess as Starfire Kate as Raven Diesel as Cyborg Young Guy as Beast Boy and Henry Ivy as June Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Transcript (The video begins with Olivia at her house, getting ready for her first day at her new school) Fergus: Are you excited about your first day at your new school, Olivia? Olivia: I am, Dad! I hope my new school is better than my old school in Wilmer. Fergus: I bet it will, sweetie. You might meet some kids who are in the fourth grade just like you, and you could make some new friends. Olivia: I hope so. I miss my old friends from Wilmer. Fergus: Got everything you need in your backpack? Olivia: Yes, I do! Fergus: Let's get going. We don't want to be late. (Fergus drives Olivia over to school. Olivia bounces in her seat, her body trembling with excitement) Olivia: This is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to see what my new school is like! Fergus: Settle down, Olivia. I know you're excited, but stay still or you'll break the car's seats. (Olivia forces herself to sit still, but she can't help how excited she feels) Olivia: I can't wait to start school at Third Street Elementary! I hope it's better than my old school! Fergus: Don't worry about it, my little princess. The most important thing is that, even though it's a new school, it could be just as good as your old one. You'll do just fine. (Finally, they arrive at the school. Olivia gazes at it in wide-eyed wonder. She is awed by how big the school is compared to her old one in Wilmer. Without even knowing, she begins to unconsciously bounce in her seat again, getting more excited the closer the car gets to the school) Olivia: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm gonna be a new student at Third Street Elementary School! I'm so excited! (As they get to the parking lot, Fergus realizes that all the good spots are taken by teachers and staff) Fergus: Drat! There's nowhere to park. Now I can't get you to your first class if... Olivia: Um, I can get to class by myself. Fergus: No, no, I'll help you, I have time. Olivia: Aw, come on, Dad! Please? (Olivia doesn’t want to say it, but she is a little worried that she might manage on her own) Fergus: Well, alright. You have plenty of time if you get lost, at least. (As the car stops, Olivia grabs her backpack and jumps out of the car) Fergus: But listen, sweetheart - you be careful, alright? I don't want you getting into any trouble. Olivia: I won't cause any trouble. I promise! Fergus: Yeah, well, I trust you not to cause trouble, but that's not the same thing as not getting into it. It's the other kids I'm worried about. Now I'll see you in the afternoon, when I pick you up at 3:20. Okay? Olivia: Okay! See you, Dad! This is gonna be great! (Olivia runs to the entrance of the school and opens the doors. She can't believe what the school looks like on the inside) Olivia: Wow! This place is a lot bigger than I imagined it. The floors are so shiny, and the hallways are so long! I feel like I'm a kid in a candy store, ready for fresh discoveries. (Olivia reaches into her pocket and takes out the class schedule her father had given to her) Olivia: Let's see...My first class is with Miss Grotke. But I don't know where her classroom is. (Olivia glances at the hallway. She decides to take the first corridor in sight. She starts down the left corridor, glancing from her schedule to the doors, searching for Miss Grotke's classroom. Half an hour later, she has been searching through every hallway and she still hasn't found it) Olivia: Where, oh where is Miss Grotke's classroom? I can't find it anywhere! (By this time, the buses have already pulled up and kids are crowding into the hallways. Olivia starts to feel nervous. Everybody else is moving around so effortlessly, jumping from their locker to their friends' lockers and darting in and out of classrooms, and Olivia feels hopelessly lost, having passed just about every class number except the one she's looking for) Olivia: Oh boy, I'm not used too this type of confusion. Being a new kid at a new school really is hard. (Olivia glances at the clock. She reads her schedule again, and it says that she has five minutes before her first class starts) Olivia: Hmm...I think I should ask somebody. (Olivia looks around, seeing more and more people disappearing into their classrooms, leaving the hallway mostly empty. She searches for someone who isn't rushing into their classrooms. Just then, she sees TJ coming) Olivia: Maybe I'll ask that boy in the red baseball cap. (Olivia comes up to TJ) Olivia: Um, excuse me? TJ: Yeah? Olivia: I'm a new kid here. I'm just wondering where Miss Grotke's class is. TJ: Miss Grotke's class? Oh, that's Room 126. Olivia: Where's Room 126? TJ: It's just down the hallway, south of Room 205. Want me to take you there? Olivia: Yes, please. (Olivia and TJ walk down the hall to get to the classroom) TJ: So, you're a new kid, huh? What's your name? Olivia: It's Olivia. Olivia Weyant. TJ: Well, I'm Theodore Jasper Detweiler, but you can just call me TJ. I'm in Miss Grotke's class, too. I'm a bit of a prankster, and I usually hang out with my group of friends during recess. Since you're a new kid, I have to warn you about the kids here. There are a few kids who are nice and welcoming, but other kids are...well, let's just say you have to watch your back when it comes to them. First, there are the kindergarteners, who are incredibly wild and act like a primitive tribe of some sort. Then there's The Ashleys, a clique of snobby, spoiled girls. And then there are the bullies. You gotta watch out for those guys, as they'll cause trouble whenever they have the chance. (Once they arrive at Room 126, TJ asks Olivia a question before they go in) TJ: Since you're new, I'll introduce you to my friends and we'll hang out on the playground so we can know each other better. Olivia: That's a great idea! (They enter the classroom just as the bell rings. TJ takes his seat while Miss Grotke introduces Olivia to the class) Miss Grotke: Class, we have a new student who is joining us today. This is Olivia, and she is from Wilmer, Minnesota. Because she's new, allow her to look around the class for a bit. Olivia: It's nice to meet you all. I really love school and I wish to have a lot of new friends soon. (Olivia looks around the classroom and allows the students to introduce themselves to her. Gelman and Lawson see what's going on, and they're not too happy about it) Gelman: Ugh, a new kid. I hate new kids. Lawson: Me too. You have to be friendly to them and show them around and everything. Gelman: Yeah. It's just so stupid. Lawson: I think we should do something to get rid of that kid. (Gelman thinks for a minute, and then he gets an idea) Gelman: I think I know what we should do. Lawson: What is it? (Gelman whispers his idea into Lawson's ear so that nobody else will hear it. Lawson likes the idea) Lawson: Awesome idea, Gelman! Those guys are really tough and strong, and they could take down any kid! Gelman: I have them on speed dial. We'll call them before recess starts. Lawson: All right! Let's do it! (Before recess starts, TJ introduces his friends to Olivia) TJ: Olivia, I'd like you to meet the kids I hang out with during recess. Vince: I'm Vince LaSelle. I'm a terrific athlete. Spinelli: I'm Ashley Spinelli. I don't like being called by my first name. I prefer being called by my last name. I'm really tough and I love wrestling. Gretchen: I'm Gretchen Grundler. I'm the smartest kid in the fourth grade. Mikey: I'm Mikey Blumberg. I'm a great goalie in soccer. Gus: I'm Gus Griswald. I'm pretty shy and unpopular, but I have great leadership skills. Olivia: It's very nice to meet you all. TJ: Ready to head to the playground, Olivia? Olivia: I sure am! (On their way to the playground, Vince sees something that shocks him) Vince: Whompinbobyulah! What's going on? What are those guys doing to our playground? (The kids see what's going on) Gus: Oh no! A bunch of scary-looking guys are attacking the playground! Olivia: Wait...Those aren't just any scary-looking guys. They're the H.I.V.E. Five, a team of villains from Jump City! What the heck are they doing on the playground? Mikey: I don't know, but they could destroy the playground if we don't do something about it. We should get them to go away. Gretchen: Maybe we could make them go away by being polite and using our words. (Gretchen comes over to the H.I.V.E. Five and tries to talk to them) Gretchen: Excuse me, but you're hogging the playground. We don't want you here, because it's our recess, and it's our time to play on this playground. Can you please leave? (It doesn't work. Mammoth raises his fist to beat Gretchen to the ground, and Gretchen runs back to the group) Gretchen: It didn't work. TJ: Let me try. (TJ comes over to the H.I.V.E. Five) TJ: Alright, smart guys. You think you're so tough? Well, we're not afraid of you. Give us back our playground, weirdos! (Gizmo points his laser gun at TJ, and TJ runs back to the group) TJ: Aw, whomps. It didn't work. Those H.I.V.E. fellas aren't budging. Gus: What are we gonna do? We can't let these guys take over our playground! Olivia: Hmm....I think I know exactly what to do! TJ: What is it, Olivia? Olivia: What we need is some help from professionals. I happen to know a team from Jump City who are able to take those guys down in a heartbeat. As their theme song goes, "When there's trouble, you know who to call." (Olivia grabs her phone and speed dials the Teen Titans) Olivia: The Teen Titans are on their way to help us! They'll get the H.I.V.E. Five to go away in no time! (A few seconds later, the Teen Titans arrive) Robin: Hey, kids. Sorry it took so long. Olivia: Finally! You guys are here! Starfire: There is trouble on your playground, yes? Olivia: There is, Starfire! The H.I.V.E. Five and some of the school bullies are taking over the playground. Cyborg: Don't worry, kid. We'll help you get your playground back in no time flat! Beast Boy: Come on, kids! Let's go! (The Titans and the kids head over to the playground for an epic face-off against the bullies and the H.I.V.E. Five) TJ: Let's get it on! (They all fight. Robin fights Gizmo with his karate skills, and TJ whacks him with a baseball bat. Beast Boy fights Mammoth by pouncing on him in his lion form, and Vince throws a basketball at him. Raven fights See-More with her dark magic, and Spinelli wrestles him to the ground. Cyborg blasts Billy Numerous with his laser cannon, and Mikey kicks a soccer ball at him. Starfire shoots her laser eye beams at Kid Wykkyd, and Gretchen attacks him with her Galileo. Finally, Olivia and TJ grab Gelman and Lawson and knock their heads together) TJ: Yes! We won! Gus: Thank goodness our playground is safe. Olivia: Thank you for helping us, Robin. Robin: You're welcome, kid. Now if you excuse us, we're outta here. Raven: So long, kids. (The Titans leave, dragging the H.I.V.E. members with them) Olivia: You were right about having to watch out for bullies, TJ. You never know when they are about to cause trouble. (Just then, Miss Finster arrives) Miss Finster: What was all that racket? Gretchen: Ms. Finster, you won't believe what these bullies did. They brought the H.I.V.E. Five to the playground and tried to destroy it. Ms. Finster: Gelman! Lawson! You two are in so much trouble! You're coming with me to Principal Prickly's office. (Ms. Finster drags Gelman and Lawson to Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed. We don't ever ask a group of villains from Jump City to destroy the playground for any reason. You see it undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but giving both you detention level 5 for 3 weeks. Henry: And also, no recess for you boys, for the next three weeks. June: Go upstairs to your room right now! Gelman: I hate new kids... Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Henry and June's ungrounded videos Category:Grounded Stuff